


Я поломанные детали

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Anders (Dragon Age), Female Fenris (Dragon Age), Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, but not graphic AT ALL
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Фенрис не знает, зачем возвращается к Андерс снова и снова, если по итогу чувствует одно сплошное разочарование.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Я поломанные детали

Фенрис не знает, зачем возвращается к Андерс снова и снова, если по итогу чувствует одно сплошное разочарование. Оно оседает горьким пеплом на корне языка, и у этой горечи привкус эльфийского корня и каких-то еще трав, которыми Андерс пропахла от волос до тела.

У нее постель неудобная, скрипучая жутко, холодная, и от простыней пахнет чем-то неприятным. У Фенрис дома — это не ее дом, это дом ее хозяина, а она пытается делать вид, что присвоила его себе и что ей от этого лучше — такая же ледяная постель, только не скрипит.

Но от того, чтобы лечь в нее с кем-то, ее тянет блевать.

Сказать по правде, от Андерс поначалу тянуло блевать тоже.

Хотя на самом деле не от нее, а от себя, и от того, что от одной мысли о том, чтобы перед кем-то раздеться, бросало в больную дрожь.

Сейчас раздеться — не проблема, хотя руки холодеют всякий раз все равно, но стоит начать, и становится проще. Тело Фенрис — это карта из насилия, это лириум, вплавленный под кожу, это шрамы на изувеченной груди, это память о следах прикосновений, которую она никогда не сотрет. Сначала Фенрис себя смущалась и ненавидела себя за это, потому что перед магой стыдиться — много чести! Но потом увидела.

Тело Андерс — это смертельная худоба, маленькая вечно исцарапанная ногтями грудь, неровные следы на бедрах, большой старый ожог на левом локте, аккуратные ровные один под одним шрамы на запястьях и абсурдно много для ее образа жизни рыжих веснушек.

Они никогда не говорят об этом. Слова не нужны, потому что тела говорят вместо слов, и они так хорошо понимают язык друг друга, что Фенрис это беспомощно задушено злит. Ее выводит из себя понимание в невозможно усталых темных глазах, когда она дергается, стоит узловатым пальцам коснуться ее между ног по абсолютно сухой коже, и лириум под кожей просто беснуется.

Андерс тоже всегда сухая, ее дергает конвульсивно и жалобно, если провести ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, она слегка приподнимает верхнюю губу, разве что не шипит, как кошка. Андерс просит себе руку на горло, и Фенрис уверена, что видит в ее глазах немую неоформленную просьбу сжать пальцы крепче, сдавить и не отпускать. С ней все поцелуи вкуса вина вперемешку с лириумом и пеплом, и это мерзко и жалко, и им обеим никогда не бывает друг с другом хорошо, а все мысли о чужих руках и чужих нестираемых прикосновениях.

Фенрис хочется снять с них обеих кожу, чувствуя себя такой поломанной, что обидно до слез.

Она не плачет. Разучилась давным-давно, в глазах теперь всегда сухо тоже.

Она не знает, почему возвращается к ней снова и снова, приходит в клинику, ждет, пока Андерс закончит с делами, а потом они целуются и кусаются в тесной комнатушке, которая Андерс служит спальней.

Вместе с разочарованием Фенрис находит понимание. Но ни капли это не помогает.

Только жрет сильнее.


End file.
